Tiger Claw
Tiger Claw is an enemy of the Ninja Turtles. As Asia's deadliest assassin and bounty hunter, this mutant Bengal Tiger from Tokyo, Japan was recruited by Shredder to become the new second-in-command of The Foot Clan, which was formerly the role of Karai. He has survived from many part losses and wounds in combat like his left eye (covered with an eye patch), his torn right ear, and a stub where his tail formerly was, which he lost in a battle against Alopex, a former friend of his that betrayed him. Tiger Claw debuts in Wormquake! Part One. Origins Years ago when he was a little boy, he was playing in a playground in Japan until a Kraang Portable Portal opened in front of them. Thinking that it was a magic door, he and a girl entered the portal. Afterwards they met The Kraang and were then experimented on them with the Mutagen. While the girl mutated into a mutant red fox, he mutated into a mutant Bengal tiger. The little boy renamed himself, Tiger Claw. TV Show Season 2 Wormquake! Part One Wormquake! Part Two The Wrath of Tiger Claw The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto Vengeance is Mine The Invasion Part One The Invasion Part Two Season 3 Vision Quest Return to New York Serpent Hunt The Pig and the Rhino Casey Jones VS. The Underworld Clash of the Mutanimals Meet Mondo Gecko Attack Of The Mega Shredder! The Fourfold Trap Annihilation: Earth! Part Two Season 4 The Arena of Carnage Trans-Dimensional Turtles Earth's Last Stand City at War Broken Foot The Super Shredder Darkest Plight The Power Inside Her Season 5 Scroll of the Demodragon Appearance Personality Powers, Abilities, and Weaponry Karai Being Swung In The Air By Tiger Claw.jpg|Enhanced Strength Tiger Claw In Battle.gif|Enhanced Agility Tiger Claw Trying To Smell The Turtles.jpg|Enhanced Smell Rahzar And Tiger Claw Using Night Vision.jpg|Night Vision Tiger Claw Roaring.jpg|Jaws Tiger Claw Sharp Claws.jpg|Sharp Claws Tiger Claw Inside Meat Warehouse.jpg|Machete Tiger Claw Shooting At Karai.jpg|Laser Blaster Tiger Claw Shooting Ice Gun.jpg|Ice Blaster Tiger Claw Rifle.jpg|Rifle Tiger Claw Flying.jpg|Jet Pack * Enhanced Strength: * Enhanced Endurance: * Enhanced Agility: * Enhanced Smell: * Enhanced Hearing: * Night Vision: * Jaws: * Sharp Claws: * Machete: * Laser Blaster: * Ice Blaster: * Rifle: * Jet Pack: Weaknesses Splinter Pressure Pointing Tiger Claw.jpg|Pressure Points Tiger Claw Entering The Mouth Of The Kraathatrogon.jpg|Damaged Jet Pack Tiger Claw Covers His Ears.jpg|Dog Whistle Tiger Claw And Fishface In Water.jpg|Lack Of Swimming Knowledge Hypnotized Tiger Claw.PNG|Hypnosis The Dragon Tail.jpg|The Dragon's Tail Tiger Claw Hit In The Groin.jpg|Groin * Pressure Points: * Damaged Jet Pack: * Dog Whistle: * Lack Of Swimming Knowledge: * Hypnosis: * The Dragon's Tail: * Groin: Relationships Episode Season 2 * Wormquake! Part One (Debut) * Wormquake! Part Two * The Wrath of Tiger Claw * The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto * Vengeance is Mine * The Invasion Part One * The Invasion Part Two Season 3 * Vision Quest (Spirit) * Return to New York * Serpent Hunt (Silent Cameo) * The Pig and the Rhino (Silent Cameo) * Casey Jones VS. The Underworld * Clash of the Mutanimals * Meet Mondo Gecko * Attack Of The Mega Shredder! * The Fourfold Trap * Annihilation: Earth! Part Two Season 4 * Journey to the Center of Mikey's Mind * The Arena of Carnage (Hologram) * Trans-Dimensional Turtles * Earth's Last Stand * City at War * Broken Foot * The Super Shredder * Darkest Plight * The Power Inside Her Season 5 * Scroll of the Demodragon Gallery Trivia * He appeared in episode 213 (episode thirteenth of Season 2), because the image of his details says so. * In Wormquake! Part One, it was seen that he knows how to speak Japanese. * In Wormquake! Part One, Tiger Claw tried to throw Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo into a furnace, but Splinter stopped him from doing so. * Tiger Claw's main weapons are his guns and a machete. * Karai offends Tiger Claw a lot of times. * Tiger Claw has an action figure that was released in 2014, which has an eye patch ** The fact that he had an eye patch was a spoiler, since the image of the figure was seen some time near the release of Wormquake!, but Tiger Claw only appeared with an eye patch in The Wrath of Tiger Claw. * Tiger Claw has a very strong sense of smell, just like Slash, Bebop, Dogpound/ Rahzar. * He is the second-in-command of The Foot Clan, which was going to be for Karai. * Tiger Claw returns with an eye patch and torned ear. * Tiger Claw knows that The Kraang are not the ones that can be trusted in, as mentioned by himself to Shredder in The Invasion Part One and Return to New York. * Tiger Claw must be a reference to Old Hob, a mutant cat from the IDW Comics. * Old Hob and Tiger Claw have some similarities and differences between each other. ** Both of them are mutant felines. ** Both of them got mutated with the Mutagen. ** Both of them are villains. ** They are seeking revenge on the Ninja Turtles for different reasons. ** Hob was a normal cat before his mutation, while Tiger Claw was a human before his mutation. ** Old Hob got mutated when he touched the Mutagen, while Tiger Claw got mutated in an experiment that The Kraang did on him. ** Tiger Claw lost his eye without knowing how he did, while Old Hob lost it when Splinter scratched him in the eye, since he was going to attack Raphael in his premutated mode. ** Tiger Claw first debuted in the TMNT Universe in the 2012 TV Series, while Old Hob debuted in the IDW Comics. ** Tiger Claw works for Shredder in The Foot Clan, while Old Hob worked for Baxter Stockman ** Hob leads a gang with humans, while Tiger Claw doesn't. * Tiger Claw wears an eye patch on his left eye for an unknown reason, since when Splinter defeated him and Tiger Claw fell inside the stomache of the Kraathatrogon and was swallowed by it, he didn't have his eye patch on yet. ** In The Wrath of Tiger Claw, when Tiger Claw tells Shredder and Karai about him hopping dimensions, the first flashback that is seen shows him with his eye patch on when he bursts out. ** In Trans-Dimensional Turtles, when be comes out through stomache of the Kraathatrogon, he is seen wearing the eye patch already. *** It can be possible that he got poked or scratched in the eye with a sharp object, when he was inside the Kraathatrogon's stomache. * In The Wrath of Tiger Claw, when Tiger Claw was fighting the Ninja Turtles, he made Michelangelo get his shell damaged in the fight. * In TMNT: Danger of the Ooze, he appears when he hands the Super Mutagen to Newtralizer to create a weapon out of it, and also as the third boss of the game. * When Karai was a prisoner of Shredder, since she betrayed The Foot Clan and helped out the Ninja Turtles, Tiger Claw was the guard of the entrance of the dungeon. * In The Pig and the Rhino, when Bebop and Rocksteady wanted to fight, Baxter Fly, Tiger Claw, Rahzar, and Fishface stepped up to fight, but then Shredder stopped them and insisted that he would take care of it. * In Clash of the Mutanimals, Tiger Claw revealed that he knew who Slash was, even though they never had an encounter before in any past episodes. ** It can be that they met each other while Tiger Claw searched for Serpent Karai. ** Or maybe heard of him when the Kraang Invasion had ended. ** Maybe someone spoke of Slash to him. * In The Wrath of Tiger Claw, he returned to The Foot Clan from his journey of trying to go back to Earth, and was willing to have his revenge on the Ninja Turtles for what did to him. * In Annihilation: Earth! Part Two, Tiger Claw was mad at Shredder for killing Splinter when he was about to disactive the Heart of Darkness. * In Trans-Dimensional Turtles, he appears in 2-Dimensional Earth when he bursts out of a Kraathatrogon and is about to fight the 1987 Turtles. ** This scene is an extra scene that follows the ending scene of Wormquake! Part Two. * In Tiger Claw's Story, he reveals how he became mutated and how he lost his tail. ** He also gets his right hand chopped-off by Alopex in this episode. Category:Male Category:Villain Category:Mutant Category:Felines Category:Adult Category:The Foot Clan Category:Former Human Category: Video Game Character Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Triceraton Empire Enemies Category:Ninja Turtles Enemies Category:Kraang Hive Mind Enemies Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Non-Human Category:1987 Turtles Enemies Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Victims of Mutagen Category:Assassin Category:Humanoids Category:Experimental Mutations Category:Criminal Category:Purple Dragons Allies Category:Characters Introduced In Season 2 Category:The Foot Clan (Karai) Enemies Category:Japanese Category:Season 5 Characters